Songfics
by Lorelai Morgan
Summary: One-shots de la guerre avec Voldemort
1. De l'or au ciel

Ça fait deux jours que j'écoutes cette chanson, de l'or au ciel de l'opéra rock Phénomia9, sur repeat et je me disait que ça ferait un bon one-shot alors je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire, soyez induglents c'est mon premier one-shot.  
  
$.....$ c'est la chason originale  
  
#.....# c'est mon bout  
  
----------------------  
  
$Adieu les jours de noirceur  
  
La vie dévoile ses vraies couleurs$  
  
#Enfin Voldemort est mort, les jours de terreur, les jours de noirceur, les jours du règne du pire mage de toute l'histoire sont maintenant terminés. La vie reprends son cours en nous montrait une nouvelle fois ces couleurs.#  
  
$Adieu les idées sombres et le froid des galeries  
  
Nous découvrons l'univers qu'on nous avait promis$  
  
#Pour tous ces qui ont perdu quelqu'un dans cette ultime guerre, enfin peuvent passer à autre chose, faire le deuil de ces être perdus. Harry Potter peut commencer à se faire à l'idée de la mort de son parrain. La paix est enfin revenue, l'univers promis par les mages blancs est enfin découvert par tous les sorciers du monde.#   
  
$On quitte un monde,un monde immonde  
  
Maintenant que le soleil nous innonde$   
  
#Les attaques qui faisait du monde sorcier un monde terrible sont maintenant terminées, les sorciers peuvent enfin voir le soleil innonder leur monde. Enfin le monde infame qui était le leur depuis le début de l'ascension de Lord Voldemort est maintenant révolu.#  
  
$Aurevoir désespoir  
  
On préfère le chant de la victoire$   
  
#Aurevoir à tous les sentiments de perte, à toutes les craintes, toutes les peines. Écouter bien le chant de la victoire, il est bien plus beau à entendre que les cris de la misère humaine.#  
  
$On met de l'or ciel   
  
Des rayons d'amour   
  
On n'craint plus la nuit car on connait le jour  
  
On met de l'or au ciel de l'or a nos coeur   
  
Des miliers d'étoiles pour des voeux de bonheur$  
  
#Les morts sont maintenant au ciel, veillant sur tous les vivants, sur tous les survivants, mettent un peu d'or au paradis en envoyant tout l'amour qui leur est possible aux sorciers restants. On dit que les âmes en quittant le monde se transforment en étoiles qui mettent un baume au coeur des personnes qui leur survivent. Toutes ces âmes parties pendant la guerre ornent maintenant le firmament et souhaite tout le bonheur possible au habitants de la terre qui ont été épargnés par la campagne sanglante de vous-savez-qui. Enfin on n'as plus à craindre la noirceur, le jour s'est levé.#   
  
$Puisqu'on a connu l'hiver  
  
On a longtemps rêver d'un printemps$  
  
#Ce fut un long hiver que la guerre, il y a longtemps que tous avaient perdu l'espoir de voir enfin la printemps pointé le bout de son nez. Maintenant il est arrivé, arrêter de vous en faire.#  
  
$Pour la 1ere fois mettre un pied dans la mer  
  
Marcher dans les champs traverser des désert$  
  
#Après tout ce que le monde a connu, tout ce sera nouveau pour tout le monde. Aller à la mer comme marcher dans un champ de fleur. Le vent du renouveau souffle les gens à travers les déserts et pourrait permettre de soulever des montagnes pour ceux qui le souhaiterait.# 


	2. Le chant de la victoire

Hé oui, encore un one-shot. Cette fois ci cependant c'est un slash. Je l'ai écris à partir d'une phrase que j'ai entendue dans une chanson et je la trouvais pas si pire.  
  
Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, sauf l'histoire. Une chance parce que sinon Sirius ne serait pas mort.  
  
Attention ceci est un mild slash dont si jamais vous n'aimez pas ça ne lisez pas.  
  
---------------  
  
Le chant de la victoire  
  
Harry Potter se tenait devant Voldemort, prêt attaquer, prêt à enfin tuer celui qui lui a ravit ses parents. À ses côtés se tenait aussi un autre jeune homme, cependant celui-là confrontait son père. Les deux jeunes hommes fixait leurs ennemis comme des loups prêt à l'attaque. Le combat, l'ultime combat contre le passé des deux jeunes hommes.  
  
- Alors Potter, prêt à affronter Lord Voldemort?  
  
- Très.  
  
-------------------  
  
- Tu aurais pu être le meilleur des mangemorts si tu aurais voulu Draco.  
  
- Mais je ne veut pas. Je ne veut pas devenir une pourriture comme toi. AVADA KEDAVRA !  
  
Lucius évita de justesse le sort de son fils dont la baguette perdue on ne sait où était complètement inutile.  
  
- ENDOLORIS. Cria Malfoy senior.  
  
Il toucha Draco, mais le jeune homme en avait tellement recus dans sa jeunesse qu'il était capable de rester debout malgré l'immense douleur.  
  
- Ordure, ça t'apprendras à tuer ma mère. AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!  
  
Cette fois Lucius reçu le sort de plein fouet et tomba raide mort. Tué par sa chair et son sang.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry pour sa part n'avais pas ratté son coup, son Avada Kedavra avait touché du premier coup. Voldemort était mort. La cicatrice du survivant s'effaçait lentement de son front. La marque des ténèbres s'effaçait aussi lentement du bras de Draco où elle avait été apposée par la force. Ce dernier tomba par terre, le sort de Doloris que son père lui avait lançé était encore actif, même si Lucius était mort.   
  
Harry s'approcha de celui qui autrefois était son ennemi.  
  
- Finite Incatatem.  
  
Draco se laissa tomber sur le sol, Harry se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui et le pris dans ses bras.  
  
- C'est fini Dray, ils sont morts. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant. Il eut l'air géné. On peut passer à autre chose ensemble.  
  
Le jeune blond regarda le brun. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant la guerre, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis, maintenant son père mort il n'avait plus à avoir peur pour la vie de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer.   
  
Comme si Harry pouvait lire dans ses pensées il approcha son visage de celui du dernier Malfoy et posa ses douces lèvres sur celles tendres de celui qui l'avait torturé pendant six ans.  
  
- Harry je t'aime.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Ron, Hermione et plusieurs autres apparuèrent de derrière la colline pour trouver Harry et Draco en train de s'embrasser.  
  
L'aube se leva et les oiseaux chantaient. Chantaient le chant de la victoire.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Et puis vous avez aimé. Je ne sais pas encore si je suis faite pour écrire des one-shots. Alors si vous pensez que ça serait mieux que j'arrêtes. je le fais sur le champ.  
  
bizoux, Nissa 


	3. Never had a dream come true

Sirius viens de mourir. Remus lui écrit pour faire passer sa peine.  
  
C'est à partir de la chanson Never had a dream come true de Sclub7  
  
--------------  
  
Somewhere in memory,   
  
I lost all sense of time,   
  
And tomorow can never be,   
  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind.   
  
--------------------------   
  
Remus, Remus Lupin le loup-garou, Remus Lupin le dernier maraudeur, c'est ce que je suis.   
  
James est depuis longtemps parti, mais pourquoi tu devais partir toi aussi? Depuis ton départ je me perds dans mes souvenirs, tous les doux moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Je perds la notion du temps, je perds les pédales, je t'aimais tellement.   
  
---------- Flashback---------------   
  
-Remus. Remus. Tu es là et tu me parles, mais je suis perdu dans mes pensées.   
  
- Hum. quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu me regardes avec tes beaux grands yeux, remplis de toutes les étoiles du ciel.   
  
- Je peut te parler? Tu es mal à l'aise, ça se vois, tu as peur je le sens.   
  
- Oui. ''Mais de quoi as-tu peur mon bel amour?''   
  
- Je... je ne suis pas très bon dire pour dire ce que je resens. Je suis meilleur pour agir.   
  
Tu t'approches de moi lentement, les lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques milimètres. Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres. Un battement de cils. Tu poses enfin tes lèvres sur les miennes. Si tu savais tout ce qui me passes par la tête. Tu t'arrêtes.   
  
- Je t'aime Remus.   
  
------------- Fin du Flashback-----------------   
  
Tu m'as tellement répétés ses quelques mots. Dans toutes tes lettres d'Azkaban, à chaque matin à ton réveil, à chaque soir avant de t'endormir, à toutes mes visites à Azkaban.   
  
Plus jamais je ne les entendraient de toi. Plus jamais je ne te suiverais le petit chien en toi.   
  
Tu ne m'aideras plus jamais à me contrôler.   
  
------------------------------------   
  
I never found the words to say,   
  
You're the one i think about each day,   
  
And I know, no matter where life takes me to,   
  
A part of me will always be with you.   
  
------------------------------------   
  
La peine me tues à petit feu. Déjà que tu as tuée la plus grande partie de moi lorsque tu as traversé le voile. Lorsque tu as quitté cette terre.   
  
-------------------Flashback------------   
  
- Remus, je t'aimes plus que ma vie, mais je dois sauver Harry. Laisses-moi y aller. Tu me regardes fixement, tu peut être tellement têtu.   
  
- Et si jamais il t'arrivais quelque chose?   
  
- Je serait toujours avec toi Moony, dans ton coeur. Tu me serres et m'embrasses.   
  
------------- Fin du Flasback-----------------   
  
Tu aurais dû rester, tu ne serais pas parti, ce foutu voile tu ne l'aurais pas traversé. Je donnerais tout pour que tu reviennes. Que tu me serres une dernière fois dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses encore avant de t'endormir dans mon lit. Je donnerais ma vie pour que tu retrouves la tienne.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Everybody's got something,   
  
They had to leave behind,   
  
One regret from yesterday,   
  
That just seem to grown with time.   
  
-------------------   
  
Je t'ai perdu deux fois. Quand tu es parti à Azkaban à la place de Peter et maintenant. J'ai dû te laisser dans le passé pendant douze longues années.   
  
Je suis submergé par les regrets. Une phrase qui se répetes sans cesse dans mon esprit. Pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de te rattraper. 


	4. My immortal

J'en ai écrite une autre song-fic aujourd'hui en écoutant My immortal d'evanescence, j'ai trouvé que certains bouts de cette chanson me faisaient penser à Remus et à ses sentiments. Pauvre ptit c'est le dernier des maraudeurs après tout. Son seul et unique amour est mort. Je dois être complètement folle, mais j'ai pleuré comme un bébé en écrivant ça.   
  
----------------   
  
When you've cried id wipe away all of your tears,   
  
When you've screamed id figth away all of your fears,   
  
I've hold your hand trougth all of these years,   
  
But you still have all of me.   
  
J'ai essuyées toutes les larmes qui on un jour touchées tes joues, rouler dans ton cou. Je me suis toujours réveillé, je t'ai toujours rassuré à toutes les fois où tu as cauchemardé. Je t'ai tenu la main pendant tant d'années, pourquoi est ce que c'est toi qu'ils ont enfermé. Pourquoi est ce que je dois rester? Pourquoi est ce que je suis le dernier. Sirius, mon seul et unique, pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrait plus jamais dormir dans tes bras? Mais peu importe où tu seras, tu emporteras toujours la plus grande partie de moi.   
  
These wounds wont seem to heal,   
  
This pain is just so real,   
  
There's just too much that time can not erase.   
  
Aujourd'hui je ne peut plus vivre, mes blessures ne guériront jamais puisqu'à tous les endroits où je poses mon regard tu t'y tiens. Les souvenir resurgisent et font couler tant de larmes. James, Lily, toi, même Harry est parti. La douleur me sembles beaucoup trop réelle, beaucoup trop douloureuse pour être vraie. Je ne sais pas si je vais passer au travers. Est ce que c'est vrai que le temps guérit tous les maux. Moi je sais que je ne vous oublierais jamais. Toi mon seul, mon unique amour, Lily et James, mes meilleurs amis. Et Harry, le fils qu'ils avaient tellement voulus. Qu'ils ont tellement aimé, que tu aurais tellement été capable d'élever. Le fils qu'ils étaient du pour avoir. Un jour je vous retrouverais, tous, au ciel d'où sur nous vous veillez.  
  
---------------------- 


End file.
